


kisses like cherries and sugar

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: Kitty's lips taste like cherries, and Harry just can't get enough.





	kisses like cherries and sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love Harry Welsh. Inspired by me saying to a friend, "any time Harry smiles, I want to kiss his cute gap teeth!"
> 
> Also, the world needs more harry and kitty in general.
> 
> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

Kitty's lips taste like cherries, and Harry just can't get enough of them.

"Stop," she hisses against his grinning mouth. Overcome by euphoria, he can't help laughing again, leaning forward as he grips her in his arms. One of her hands comes up to cup his cheek, as if she can brush the smile right off his face. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm trying --" he insists, then giggles again. "I'm trying! I swear!"

"Harry!"

Fed up, Kitty tries to kiss him once more. He manages to close his mouth and return it for a second before he breaks again, grin splitting his face. Kitty pulls back just enough to look at him. Her nose is scrunched, freckles dancing across her face. Green eyes are narrowed at him, but Kitty can't hide her own mirth.

"You're terrible," she whispers. Harry nods in agreement, and finally Kitty gives in to her own urge to smile. This time it's Harry kissing her smiling mouth. He catches the corner of her lips, smearing pink lipstick and sending her pulling back with a startled laugh.

"I wasn't ready!"

"You've been yelling at _me_ for not being ready!"

"Harry!" Giggling helplessly, she swipes at her mouth with the back of her hand. In only a few seconds, her lips are clean of makeup. They're still flushed, their pretty natural color only intensified by the kissing that they've been attempting. Kitty's tongue flicks out to lick her lips, and they glisten in the dim light.

Harry's eyes catch on the glimmer of her mouth, and he finds that he can't look away. He can still taste those lips, can still feel them, and _oh,_ she's beautiful. She's so damn beautiful that he can hardly stand it.

How the hell did he get so lucky?

"Don't float away from me now," Kitty chides, gripping the back of his head to pull him back to reality. Her fingers twine in his hair, manicured nails running through his thick curls, and his lips quirk up at the sensation. (Kitty loves playing with his hair, to the point where they've started joking that it's a Thing for her. Maybe it is -- Harry's sure he just has a Thing for Kitty in general.)

"I'm here," he murmurs, leaning in. "I'm right here."

This time when he kisses her, neither one breaks off into a fit of giggles. Kitty’s grip on him shifts Harry’s brain into more intense places, and he leans into her as he brings one hand up to cup the small of her back. The other hand finds itself behind her neck, massaging with gentleness as their lips work against each other. Kitty makes a noise, like a laugh caught up in a moan, and Harry only kisses her harder.

This is heaven, he decides. _Kitty_ is his heaven -- Kitty is his, and he never wants to let her go.


End file.
